Girl,I run this!
by EminaStOrYtime
Summary: Alicia is a national supermodel...until she gets fired and moves back to Westchester High.Massie is a 'hobo' and when she learns Alicia is coming back she'll do anything to make her life a living hell. Kristen is the new 'it-girl' but Dyl wants her spot.
1. Beginning:Chp1!

**Alicia Riveria:** National supermodel and all around snob. Glad she got fired right?Goes back to WHH and finds someone has taken her "alpha" fisher is totally HART and he will be totally alicia's unless sumbody stops her

**Massie Block**: a hobo at Westchester Hills High…why wont anyone talk to her anymore?Alica is back and Massie promises to make her life a living hell :)

**Kristen Gregory**: Soccer Star and Starbucks cashier. she thinks she's ultimately the best "working" girl. what will she do when she finds out she's the new it-girl?How did she replace Alicia?

**Dylan Marvil:** Totally new to WHH but she doesn't care her red hair and curves make her stand out from all the skinny bitches at her school and she'll do anything to be the 'it-girl'

**Claire Lyons:** Best friends with Kristen Gregory and has a crush on Cam, but what happens when Alicia has a crush on him too?

Ralph Lauren Store

3:54 p.m.

Sat. January 14

"Can you just please slide it through again?"

"Im sorry Mrs. Riveria your card has been declined."

"WHAT!!" Alicia took out another card in frustration. "Ugh! Whatever… Im a national supermodel so....here," Alicia handed the cashier, at Ralph Lauren, her Visa.

The cashier took it doubtfully.

_Ugh.. This lady needs a better name. I mean Gloria?! Who the hell names their kid Gloria? Oh well, at least she doesn't have a mole. But a seriously bad perm!!!! Ewwwwwwwwww x10!!_

"It's ok Mrs. Gloria……. Ill just leave and pay in cash" Alicia said

"Ohh, this bill is 1,000 dollars, can you pay it?"

"Uhh. Hello? Do u even know who I am????" She took a step back from the counter and let the cashier take in her long toned olive skinned legs, curly raven black hair, slightly green eyes and Her blue and white striped (horizontal of course ) Ralph Lauren shirtdress over royal blue legging and Mui Mui heels.

"No."

"What do u mean 'no'?"

"I mean no... So can you pay so I can get on with my break!?"

"Ugh…" she paid her bill and stormed out of the store. "Of to Starbucks!Maybe some caffeine will do me good."

54t Street

4:05 p.m

Sat. January 14th

Massie Block took out her LG shine (mirror of course) and texted her bffl!

**MSSIE: **Hey, Layne! Meet me at Starbucks on 52nd street in 10. k?

Layne Abeley is Massie's best friend. It's been that way since 9th grade... and now she's a senior at Westchester Hills High.

Of all the rotten luck.

A couple of guys from her school walked by and coughed 'hobo'.

_How do I look like a hobo? I'm wearing a Forever 21 white tee with a pair of Blue Juicy sweatpants. Topped off with an Abercrombie Jacket. Laundry day of course but really?_

Massie was known as the "hobo". Why you ask? Because of a certain incident involving Alicia Riveria but we'll talk about that later, don't worry. K?

You know u love me

XOXO,

LA

* * *

**ok so this is the first chapter. its my first story and its kinda a it-girl,gossip,girl and clique**

**5 reviews makes me keep writing!!!  
**

**:)**

**srry if it sucks!!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Starbucks**

**52****nd**** Street**

**6:30 pm**

_**MASSIE POV**_

**MSSIE: Where r u Layne?? R u bailing on me? Ugh I'm leaving Starbucks so don't come. I'll keep my cell on if u wanna call and tell me y u didn't show. ******

That is the 6th time I've texted Layne!! Why isn't she answering?! Ohmigosh is she bailing on me 2...after 3 weeks of one friend she's gonna leave me lonely!??!!

I was thinking without watching where I was going and you know what that leads to, BOOM! All of a sudden I bump into someone really tall wearing…Mui Mui heels? I look to my right where none other than Alicia Rivera is sitting looking at me with daggers in her eyes.

"Aww, Im so sorry you just bumped into me. Do you need anything?" Alicia asked in a faux sweet-tone.

"I just want you to move," I replied without rolling my eyes.

"I'll move." Alicia said in her faux sweet-tone. "I just want to let you know that I'm going back to WHH next week. I hope u enjoy you last Friday of freedom. Because when I come back you might as well be home-schooled." Alicia snickered in her normal voice and walked off with all the confidence in the world. I just stood there dumbfounded.

_WTF?? _I thought_. She's a model. Why is she coming back to PUBLIC high school? PLUS..*imaginary tongue stick-out* I already tried home-schooling... didn't work. WAIT! Did she get fired? OUHH that would be sweet._

Before Alicia could totally get away from me, I called her name.

"Alicia," I screamed.

"What?!"

"Do you live in L.A?"

"No."

"Then why are you acting like such a bitch?!" I said then walked away. I left her standing in the middle of the sidewalk, basking in my comeback.

_That's right _I thought_ I still got it! ___

**(SOOOO SORRY about THE LANGUAGE U GUYS, huh that's why its rated T. I'll try and keep that Minimum)**

**

* * *

  
**

_**ALICIA'S POV**_

_How dare that little brat say that to me! I made her a Major and she ruined it by turning her back on me! I had to get revenge and the only easy to do that was to txt gossip girl saying _MASSIE IS BULIMIC! W/ A PICTURE OF HER THROWING UP._ (She was actually throwing up this disgusting waffle, but hey, you gotta do you gotta do.)_

I walked away fury radiated of my core… who-ever talked to me next or even touched me next , I would probably go off on them.

"Hey girlieeeeee," Dylan Marvil said walking out of nowhere and falling in step with me. Dylan Marvil just moved here 3 days ago and we bumped into each other at BCBG. I knew, the moment I knocked-her-over , that she and I were gonna be friends. After we both fell on the ground, we laughed until we held our stomachs. Somehow we got into the subject of careers and I found out Dylan was a model, too! We both got fired from the same company and were both going to the same high school.

"Hey," I said… not holding back my anger.

"Whoa! Is someone PMSing??" She said sarcastically.

My lip curled up into a smile. I couldn't help it. Dylan was the kind of person who could always make you laugh. She was also the kind of girl that got guy's attention in 2 seconds.

_Man… I wish I was carefree, beautiful and loving. Dylan is an all-around nice person. Me and my stupid insecurities! Ugh, why did I have to be born ugly? Not looks-ugly but personality-ugly. Massie was right… I have been acting like a bi-atch since I got that first modeling contract____._

I kept on walking until I came up to my hotel. I checked to see if Dylan was next me. She wasn't. I turned around and found her flirting with a REALLLLLY cute guy. _Bye Dylan_ I thought to myself. I Hate-envied people who were better than me, so I always dropped them like last season's Juicy Sweater.

* * *

**Total Writers BLOCK!!AHHHH ITS LIKE EATING ME ALIVE!! Soo, you like? Hate? R&R**


End file.
